untitle: Itatobi
by Ran Hime
Summary: Summary: "Itachi, aku ingin pulang," ucap Tobi mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Aku rindu Konoha."/ Menjadi ninja pelarian, bukanlah keinginan mereka. Demi misi, Itachi rela meninggalkan Konoha, diburu ninja, dibenci adiknya dan kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Begitu pula Tobi, demi membantu Itachi, dia harus rela membunuh kekasihnya dan keadaan mentalnya menurun./ ItaTobi, oneshot


Ficsong dilarang!

Hime tahu, kok! Tapi Hime ndak bisa hapus lirik lagunya. Karena demi kelengkapan isi cerita. Fic ini Hime tulis buat abang Itachi tercinta(?)

Silahkan kalau mau memberikan flame. Review... sangat di tunggu ^_^.

.

.

.

Untitle(Based from song Michi ~to You All~ Aluto)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Angst, Tragedi, Friendship

Author: Ran Hime

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, typo, canon, dll

**.**

.

_._

_Selalu sama saja_

_Meskipun aku berbelok di sudut itu_

_Aku tersesak di dalam orang-orang_

_Yang mengombak,mencair,menghilang._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mendengarnya, suara yang samar dari kejauhan. Suara yang kukenal bertahun-tahun berbaur jadi satu. Menerobos mimpiku dan membuyarkannya. Satu suara amat jelas memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"Itachi..."

Suaranya membuatku terpental jauh dan tersungkur di dunia yang di sebut nyata. Kubuka mata perlahan. Mengerjap merasakan sinar-sinar pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Semakin jelas kulihat pemilik suara itu. Seseorang berambut pendek dan bertopeng orange seperti lolipop.

"Tobi...!"

"Itachi...!" suara itu kian terdengar perih.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini, kau ada misi?"

"Kenapa?"

Ia terdiam tak menjawab. Kutatap satu bola matanya yang berada di balik topengnya itu, berwarna merah. Ia tetap diam tak menjawab, hingga kuulang lagi kata yang sama.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan setetes air jatuh ke wajahku. Kutatap semakin dalam mata yang berkaca-kaca itu.

"Aku ingin pulang!" ucapnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis, "Aku rindu Konoha!"

Kini aku yang terdiam mendengarnya, merasakan rasa sakit yang keluar dari suara itu. Konoha... rasanya sudah lama kami meninggalkan desa itu. Aku mendesah lalu kutatap topeng yang tak pernah lagi ia buka. Kutarik tubuhku dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Pain, apa aku bisa digantikan dengan yang lainnya. Dan kita bisa pulang," aku tersenyum.

Lalu sekelumat kalimat itu membuat matanya sedikit berubah. Rasa sedih itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Benarkah!" Kali ini suara Tobi sedikit lebih ceria.

Aku mengangguk dan membuatnya kegirangan. Tobi memutar badan dan berlari keluar kamarku, sambil meloncat-loncat senang. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. Kejadian itu benar-benar begitu buruk dampaknya, hingga mental Tobi harus down. Aku pun segera turun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

_._

_._

_._

_Aku kehilangan jalanku_

_Aku sama sekali kehilangan kata-kataku_

_Tetapi hanya satu benda tinggal_

_Tinggal senyum di wajahmu,marah di wajahmu_

_Segala yang menjagaku dalam berjalan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" nadanya meninggi. Wajah Ayame benar-benar tak terima, jika aku harus melaksanakan misi terakhirku sebagai Anbu. "Apa Hokage tak bisa mengganti dengan misi yang lain."_

_"Bukan Hokage, tapi para petinggi," ucapku datar. Ekspresinya berubah dan kala itu berubah sedih._

_"Tapi kau kan seorang Anbu kepercayaan. Kenapa mereka ingin membuangmu begitu saja."_

_"Bukan begitu, Ayame?"_

_"Apanya yang bukan begitu?" Ayame kembali marah," Menjadikanmu penjahat dan buronan tingkat atas."_

_Perlahan Ayame mulai mengerti akan keputusanku. Merelakanku pergi. Esok malamnya, kulaksanakan misiku. Di bantu Tobi, kuhabisi semua anggota klanku. Namun satu yang tak bisa kuenyahkan. Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu berharga bagiku. Maka dengan sedikit ketegaran, kubiarkan ia hidup untuk membenciku._

_Tobi tak percaya jika harus membantu misiku. Menghabisi orang banyak memanglah mudah untuk Uchiha seperti Tobi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dengan air mata yang menetes, ia menghunus pedang dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Uchiha manis itu, ke tubuh kekasih tobi sendiri._

_"Tobi... kita harus pergi sekarang!" teriakku, namun ia tetap mematung di depan jasad yang ia cintai._

_Dengan terpaksa aku berlari ke arahnya dan meraih tangannya. Setelah itu menyelesaikan misi terakhirku, pergi dari Konoha dan menjadi buronan desa._

_Kutemukan tempat ini, Amegakure yang di pimpin Pain, yang juga pemimpin dari Akatsuki. Aku dan Tobi bergabung dengan organisasi rahasia ini._

_Awalnya Tobi terlihat biasa saja. Pelan namun pasti, ia berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Keadaan mentalnya semakin menurun. Tekanan Bathin yang ia rasakan terlalu amat sakit, hingga Tobi harus menjalani hidupnya dengan sikap anak kecil. Sama seperti yang terasa di hatiku. Rasa sakit harus meninggalkan Sasuke dengan luka rasa sakit dengan luka kebencian. Membawa senyumnya pergi bersamaku._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Kami terdiam menunggu keputusan. Tobi berharap cemas, agar hari ini bisa ke Konoha.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menggantikan, Itachi?" Pain angkat bicara.

"Emm... siapa, ya?" Kisame mencoba berfikir.

"Kalau Sasori bagaimana?" usul Hidan.

"Aku kan menggantikan Tobi!"

"Enh... Zetsu sajalah!" Kisame memilih seenaknya.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya Pain membolehkan aku untuk libur. Dan Zetsu menggantikanku sebagai patner Kisame.

"Hore... akhirnya aku bisa pulang, Senpai!" ucap Tobi begitu bersemangat kepada Deidara.

"Iya, tobi!" Deidara selalu menyembunyikan kemirisannya ketika menatap Tobi, "Tobi jangan nakal, biar Itachi tak kuwalahan."

"Tobi anak baik, Senpai!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Deidara.

"Le... lepaskan Tobi!" Deidara mendorong tubuh Tobi.

"Senpai jangan selingkuh dengan Sasori, ya!"

Sontak satu jitakan mendarat tepat ke kepalaTobi dan sukses membuatnya cemberut.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

_._

_._

_._

_Tentu saja,ketika aku melihat suatu hal_

_Dimana awan telah patah,Kau tahu maksudku?_

_Hatiku belum dewasa,tapi tak apa,aku baik-baik saja_

_Lebih dari itu adalah orang yang terpenting untukku._

_._

_._

_._

Kulihat keceriaan di sudut hati Tobi yang beku. Kerikil-kerikil yang menghujam tiap langkah. Perlahan semakin terasa menusuk, meski tak terlihat tajam. Aku tahu ada rasa sakit yang menempati salah satu ingatannya, yang coba ia hapus. Rasa sakit yang tak mungkin dapat hilang dengan mudahnya.

Langit itu tetap biru seperti dulu. Bahkan wajah Ayame tak pernah berubah di ingatanku, tetap damai seperti langit yang tenang itu. Satu ingatan ketika ia mengejar capung. Seperti Tobi yang begitu gembira, mencoba menangkap capung-capung bukit. Lincah menyusuri rerumputan ilalang yang melambai terkena angin lembut di bukit. Seperti rambut Ayame yang selalu berkibar mengikuti suara angin. Lalu langit itu yang tiba-tiba kelam. Saat menyaksikan langkah yang terhenti. Aku masih mengingat semua.

"Itachi!"

"I... iya Tobi!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara Tobi.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi!" Aku menatap ke depan. Di ujung sana, nampak wajah yang tak pernah berubah. "Lihat... sudah terlihat!" Aku menunjuk satu arah yang menjadi kebanggaan Konoha.

Wajah itu tlah bertambah, mungkin pengganti Hokage ketiga yang tlah tiada. Hokage ke lima, keturunan Uzumaki dan Senju.

Kami berhenti tepat di perbatasan. Menatap wajah Hokage yang semakin jelas. Dadaku kian sesak terasa. Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi, Ayame?"

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Tobi berhenti berjalan, membuatku terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terdiam membuatku semakin bingung. Tobi hendak membuka topinya, namun dengan sigap kuhentikan langkah tangannya. Membuka topi bearti menyerahkan diri kepada para shinobi yang berusaha menangkap kami.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku ingin ke tempat itu... Tapi sebelumnya, aku minta sebungkus lolipop. Dan...!" Ia berhenti berbicara dan memegang perutnya yang berada di balik jubah itu.

"Kau lapar?"

Ia mengangguk.

Memang selama perjalanan kami belum makan sama sekali, kecuali sarapan pagi di markas sebelum kami berangkat.

Maka setelah kubeli sebungkus lolipop, kami pun berjalan ke salah satu kedai ramen, Ichiraku. Ah... Ayame, aku merindukanmu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sambil kunikmati ramen di depanku, aku mencoba mencari sosok Ayame dengan ekor mataku. Namun tak juga perempuan manis itu terlihat. Semua mengingatkanku tentang masa-masa dulu sewaktu masih menjadi Anbu. Setiap sebelum atau pun sesudah menjalankan misi, aku selalu menyempatkan waktuku untuk ke sini. Selain untuk menikmati ramen buatan Ayame, tentu saja untuk memandang paras manis Ayame, putri tunggal dari pemilik kedai ini. Tak ada yang tahu bahwasannya Ayame adalah kekasihku. Selain karena ayah tak mungkin menyetujui, semua juga demi keselamatan Ayame.

"Kasihan ya, pak Teuchi!" ucapan salah satu seorang Shinobi mengagetkanku.

"Iya! Kini dia sendirian semenjak putrinya terbukti ingin membunuh hokage," sahut teman yang di sampingnya. "Itu semua gara-gara Uchiha penghianat itu.

Lambat laun aku menggabungkan ingatanku, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Dan ternyata Ayame... Setelah kepergianku dari Konoha, keadaannya Ayame berubah. Dia menjadi lebih sering diam. Lalu suatu hari dia mencoba meracuni Hokage dengan ramen buatannya, saat Hokage melakukan kunjungan ke setiap sudut desa. Ayame membenci Hokage, karena terlalu menuruti penasehat yang membuatku harus menjadi penjahat tingkat atas.

Ayame tak pernah tahu mengapa misi itu harus kulaksanakan. Rasanya... Akulah yang memang bersalah atas tindakan nekat ayame. Setelah diputuskan bersalah, Ayame sempat menghuni salah satu penjara di Konoha. Sampai suatu saat Ayame lebih memilih mati dengan cara bunuh diri.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Kini rasa sakit itu benar-benar terasa sesak di hatiku. Dibenci Sasuke dan kini aku juga harus kehilangan Ayame.

.

_._

_._

_Jika kamu tersesat_

_Aku akan menjadi pemandumu_

_Dan juga, jika kamu hanya percaya padaku_

_Aku memastikan aku tahu sebuah jalan_

_Jadi, jangan takut_

_Aku melepaskan kumpulan cahaya ke dalam langit_

_Sehingga kamu akan mengetahui itu._

.

.

.

Tobi menjongkok di depan makam kekasihnya. Aku tak berani mengganggunya maka kubiarkan dia menghabiskan waktunya itu sendiri sambil kupandangi dari belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau bangun lagi!" ucap Tobi datar. "Apakah tidur di dalam situ enak? Sampai kau tak mau bangun! Maaf baru bisa menjengukmu karena Itachi sibuk. Tapi hari ini dia meminta ijin untuk libur, karena aku merindukanmu." Tobi terkekeh. "Oh ya... Ini lolipopku, aku memberikannya untukmu." Tobi meletakkan lolipop yang dimintanya tadi. "Maaf aku masih sering memakannya. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena ada Itachi yang memarahiku. Ia sudah jadi penggantimu, tapi hanya untuk hal lolipop, hehe."

Tobi terdiam. Entah memikirkan apa, mungkin saja sedang memikirkan saat-saat bersama Kunoichi manis itu.

Aku segera menghindar ketika satu kunai mengarah kepadaku. Aku terkejut memandang sekeliling. Sejak kapan para Anbu itu mengepung kami. Tobi masih terdiam dengan posisinya.

"Tak kukira kau berani ke sini, Itachi?"

Suara itu... ya suara itu, aku begitu kenal.

"Kakashi!"

Aku memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik sampai kemudian Sharingan tlah aktif.

Awalnya aku sanggup menghadapi mereka semua. Namun jumlah mereka semakin bertambah dan Tobi tak juga beranjak.

"Tobi... Kita harus pergi sekarang," teriakku dengan nafas terengah. Terlalu lama menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan membuatku cepat lelah.

"Tobi... Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Kali ini Tobi bangkit lalu berbalik. Ditatapnya pasukan Anbu yang siap menyerang. Ia menarik tanganku lalu berteriak.

Kenapa ini... tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku seperti terhisap, lalu melayang dan setelah itu tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

_Dan lalu itu akan menerangi jalan yang kau langkahi._

_Lebih menyinari_

_Dimanapun_

_Pergi dari rambutmu,suaramu_

_Hanya untuk sekarang menjadi lebih sangat baik._

.

.

.

Tubuhku terhempas ke tanah. Aku mengerang sakit dan perlahan kubuka mata. Tempat yang tadi tlah berubah. Bukan lagi pemakaman Uchiha, melainkan pemakaman untuk warga Konoha. Aku bangkit dan menatap sekelilingku. Mungkinkah Tobi tlah sembuh, sehingga ia bisa menggunakan jurusnya dan membawaku berpindah ke sini.

Aku menghampiri Tobi yang sedang meringkuk. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Tobi...!" aku meraih pundaknya.

"A... aku... aku takut Itachi!" Nada bicaranya ketakutan, "Kenapa mereka selalu mengejar kita?"

"Tobi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku memandangnya miris. Kukira ia tlah sembuh, tapi nyatanya ia masih sama. Usahanya untuk menghapus kenangan itu, membuat Tobi harus seperti ini. Kupandang nanar patnerku dalam membantai satu klan ini.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan berhenti pada satu titik. Aku terkejut memandang nisan yang tak jauh di depanku. Kedua lututku bergetar hebat, hingga membuatku terkulai lemas di atas tanah. Duduk bersimpuh diatas lututku dengan pemandangan menyakitkan. Air mataku menetes, wajah itu memang benar-benar miliknya, wajah Ayame. Aku menemukan wajah Ayame tersenyum di selembar kertas di dalam bingkai yang terletak di atas batu Nisan. Nafasku kian sesak menyadari kalau kini yang bisa kulihat hanya nisan yang bertuliskan nama AYAME, bukan Ayame.

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

~END~

Hime juga mau ijin hiatus selama bulan puasa, untuk 2 fanfic Hime yang multichap.

Jangan lupa buat review-nya ^_^ . Makasih.


End file.
